Total Drama Road Trip
by NeoChick
Summary: Total Drama Studios returns with an all new season with twice the action, twice the drama! All your favorite contestants return! DxC GxT BxG and much more! Chapter 5: Mountain Mayhem
1. All your asses belong to us

Total Drama Road Trip

Prologue: All your asses belong to us!

Unwittingly to the untrained eye, the dooms of twenty two individuals arrived via mail one cold day in April during the raining season. It innocently sat on each person's doorstep with a small package underneath, small smiley faces decorating the envelope and their names messily scrawled on as though it had been written by a second grader. To be honest, the sender probably had the mentality of one so it would come to no ones surprise.

Ripping open each letter, all eyes widened in horror at the sight of it.

Dear Camper Insert Name here,

We are pleased to inform you of the outstanding approval rating that the first season of Total Drama Island has received and that the studio wishes to thank you for the success for it couldn't have been accomplished without you. Please enjoy the complimentary Total Drama Island tee shirt in the attached package.

We would also like to tell you that the producers were so pleased with the ratings that they want to make another season. No not at camp Wawanakwa, no we believe we need something new and exciting! Something fresh to try and top the first season! This is why we wish to invite you to join us for our awesome second season: Total Drama Road Trip, Twice the drama and twice the action!

Obviously you are just as excited as us to kick off this grandiose adventure and we look forward to working with you again to create another kick ass season! Oh and just in case you need a little extra incentive, I quote page 27, paragraph six, line 4 of the Total Drama Island Registration form:

"_Any contestant that signs this contract is legally bound by the country of Canada that in the event of the shows imminent success, Total Drama Studios has the right to recall said contestant for any and all spin offs, sequels or other TV related situation at their own digression. __Failure to respond will result in immediate legal action."_

In lay men's terms? All your asses belong to us. So skip out and you're screwed! See you all this summer! Any other information you need can be found in the lovely care package we provided!

Love your favourite host,

Chris Maclean

PS: Chef says hi.

There was a collective sound of face plants and disgruntled screams across Canada that night. Some were followed by the sound of a paper shredder while others threatened to murder the sender in his sleep (three guesses as to who they were). A few considered contacting their lawyers while the others just sucked it up and started writing their wills right then. There was one person who actually shouted "This is totally AWESOME!" but they soon realised that it meant likely run-ins with bears. However in the end all of the 'campers' had come to the same conclusion.

Summer vacation was going to suck.

* * *

It had been almost a year since they'd been stranded on an island in Misoka, they'd thought it'd been over but no, they went and decided to make a sequel and now just outside of Vancouver, B.C the contestants arrived on rickety school buses with half of there windows busted out of their frames. If this was any indication of what was to come then they were all screwed. The only good part was seeing some of the campers they had befriended on the island but not all of that was pleasant either.

"I-_bang_-hate-_bang_-my-_bang_-life." Gwen complained in between head bashes against the seat in front of her.

"Do you mind Weird Goth girl?!"

"Shut up Heather." Gwen grumbled half heartedly, kicking the seat in hopes of making herself feel better. It didn't but Heather let out a shrill scream in surprise, causing Lindsey (who was sharing her seat with Heather) to jump nearly a foot in the air, arms flailing. Sadly this resulted in her smacking Trent right in the face, his nose in fact.

"Ack!" He clutched his face in pain, eyes watering. DJ grimaced at the seen as he turned away from his conversation with Harold about weird species of animals.

"Trent!" Gwen cried in worry.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry!" Lindsey leaned over her seat to see if he was ok but only managed to make it worse when the bus stopped abruptly, leading to her head butting the musician in the face.

"Oh the pain…" He groaned and doubled over in his seat.

"I have a first aid kit!" Beth added quickly as she scrambled over her seat with the tin box, smacking Duncan in the head along the way.

"Hey watch it four eyes!" He growled and she squeaked an apology, recognizing he wasn't in a good mood. Gwen took the kit from her quickly and pried Trent's hands away from his face long enough to see it was bleeding.

"What do I do?!"

"It's just a nose bleed GOSH! I get them all the time." Gwen sent him an evil glare and he flinched. "Just get him to sit up and look at the ceiling, holding his nose."

"Why?" Lindsey asked in a fascinated voice. Harold puffed himself up, DJ and Gwen raising an eyebrow.

"Pressure people, it's all about the pressure." Duncan snorted at that and cracked him one on the back of the head, pushing his glasses right off his face. "Hey!"

"Hey guys, lets avoid anymore unnecessary violence ok?" DJ grinned uneasily as he handed Harold his glasses before anyone stepped on them.

"Ah but where's the fun in that." Duncan answered with a smirk, arms crossed as he gave Harold a distinct look of 'sleep with one eye open'.

"Yeah." Eva smiled as she cracked her knuckles and all the other contestants on their bus gulped at the fiery smile she wore. Ezekiel in particular scooted away from her in remembrance of his own experience with the body builder when he'd made the mistake of considering her to be a girl (ie: the weaker and less intelligent sex…or so he had thought).

Noah, who sat at the back of the bus with his nose in a book, rolled his eyes at the campers. "Whatever." Then he did a shifty look before whispering, "I'm so going to win this time." He folded his fingers in a crafty plotting position he'd picked up from an old mobster movie and smiled knowingly. Then the bus stopped again and all the campers groaned at the sight of what they had all dreaded most…or perhaps who would have been more appropriate.

* * *

Things weren't going much better on the second bus either.

"CANASTA!" Izzy screamed in glee and high fived Owen who was grinning like an idiot.

"Awesome!"

"Do you have to scream that every time you win?" Courtney said through gritted teeth. Why did they have to bring her back? She's wanted by the RCMP for Pete's sake! Courtney had been sitting across from the pair as they played against Geoff and Bridgette for the past hour and it was now grating on her last nerve.

"It's more fun this way!" Izzy smiled with a crazed look in her eye as she gathered up all the cards again for another round. "Do you want to play again?"

"Uhh…that's ok." Bridgette sweat dropped at Izzy's eager prattle and turned to face the front and scrunched down in her seat next to Geoff and the aisle. Courtney sent a pitying look and eyed Geoff's goofy grin as he congratulated Owen on winning again. She nodded up at him and Bridgette blushed slightly at the face before giggling quietly with her friend, one of the few things she'd missed from the show.

"What about you LeShawna?" She yelled clear across the bus, since her newest target was sitting at the front. "Wanna play Canasta?"

LeShawna smiled but waved her off. "That's alright girl, I'm set." And she returned to her conversation with Cody about Gwen and Trent from the small extent of Bridgette's lip reading ability. It was also kind of obvious by the dreamy look Cody seemed to get every five seconds on the subject, which was followed by a soured look at the mention of Trent.

"How much longer?" Tyler whined from in front of the CIT, stressing the last word like a child. "I want to see Lindsey!" Courtney kicked his seat viciously and Tyler looked over his seat with a wounded puppy look. "Wow, your a lot more violent then I remember."

"Probably Duncan's influence." Bridgette added with a knowing smile. Courtney stiffened considerably and threw a dark glare at her camp best friend.

"Shut up! I didn't let that Neanderthal influence me in anyway! I haven't even seen him since the finale so there."

"Where you kissed him?" Bridgette laughed as Courtney's face went red in embarrassment and rage.

"That was…that was a moment of insanity on my part and it'll never happen again. In fact I've already completely forgotten it." She crossed her arms defiantly and looked out the glassless window. "Besides, we hate each other."

"Whatever you say Courtney."

"Oh look at the ocean! This is going to be our first road trip Katie!"

"I know it's going to be so awesome Sadie!" The girls hugged each other in their seat as they looked out of the window.

"Road Trips are so cooool! This one time with my Aunt Pearl, the one that had to get plastic surgery to completely change her face because she was in the witness protection program! So we took a big road trip but I guess it was more of escaping the country cause she like saw some guy do some serious stuff. Did you know that Mexico, it's against the law for a police officer to sell their guns? We tried to buy-"

"Izzy!" The whole bus yelled in unison and she stopped with a puzzled expression before shrugging her shoulders and grinned.

"Uhh dudettes don't forget that Chris is organising this thing." Sadie and Katie both frowned at Geoff for a fraction of a second before spotting Justin smiling in front of then, causing all ill thoughts to melt away in girlish squeals of delight.

"Isn't he just dreamy Katie?"

"I know!" Both sighed at the same time and Courtney frowned and stood up in frustration.

"Argh I'm surrounded by-" The bus jerked to a stop and Courtney face planted into the floor. She muttered something about her lawyer while readjusting her self, sporting a new bruise on her cheek.

"Yay we're here!" Sadie (or was it Katie?) shouted in joy.

"Wait that means…" Bridgette leaned over Geoff (who got this awkward smile plastered on his face the moment it happened) to look out the window and bit her lip at the dreaded sight of slicked black hair and a row of perfect white teeth.

"Chris." Geoff finished for her.

Crap.

* * *

A/N: Thus concludes the prologue. Oh and just so you know the actual chapters are going to be much longer.


	2. And so it begins

Total Drama Road Trip

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

* * *

"Yo! We're coming at you live from just outside Vancouver B.C, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, to bring you the hot new second season from Total Drama Studios. I'm the host, Chris Maclean and allow me to present, Total Drama ROAD TRIP! Twice the action, twice the drama" Chris added the new catch phrase and brandished his toothy smile for the viewers at home, doing a double point for the camera. The crew gave him the thumbs up and motioned him to continue. "So for those that didn't drop in with us last season, where were you?!"

Chris strolled down the road and the camera's followed as he approached the buses, the game show host smile never leaving his smug face. "I'm proud to say that we're bringing back last season's rating boosters-err I mean campers for our awesome new season." He gestured to the bus. "Here's how it works. Our contestants will be divided into five teams and each team will get there own crappy car. Each car has several cameras hidden on the inside for the audiences viewing pleasure as well as a camera crew following each of the teams. The winning team will be splitting one million dollars, how awesome is that! For the next eight weeks, their going to have to bare the elements, the mayhem and of course the drama as they travel across Canada from Vancouver to our final destination at St. John's Newfoundland!"

The sound of aggravated teenagers filled the air as they listened to all of this, it just kept getting worse and worse (well except for the million dollars bit of course). "Ah the sound of disgruntled teens in the morning! That would be our contestants. Why don't you guys come on down?" He attempted in his best Bob Barker impression. The door to the first bus opened and out popped Owen with his arms raised in the air.

"Chris! Awesome seeing you again! I'm so stoked to be here! Woohoo!"

"Owen! Glad to have yah! Ladies and gentlemen, the man of last season who took the top prize!" They high fived and Chris looked him up and down at his new clothes. "Nice shades man."

"Thanks." He lowered his sunglasses and winked at the camera. He was also wearing the white Total Drama Island Tee shirt he'd been sent on top of the same pair of brown pants.

"Next is Izzy!" She shot out of the buzz with record breaking speed and launched herself at Chris, sending both of them on the ground.

"Hi! Wow that was fun." She smiled at the host's look of terror and hugged him. "Miss me?"

"Security!" Izzy looked up only to find Chef in a cop uniform and found herself being pulled off and set next to Owen. Chris stood up and brushed himself off and looked over at her warily.

"Sorry!" She waved eagerly.

"Ah, just stay over there…away from me." He looked back over at the bus as the pair of BFFFLs came off as cheerful as ever, wearing a new set of matching clothes, a green turtle neck tank top and white capris with matching green sandals. "Sadie, Katie! Nice to see you!"

"I'm so happy to be back!"

"Oh my god, so am I Katie!"

"I know!" They both hugged before prancing over to Chris's right with the others. They were followed closely by Justin, who didn't even say a word but smiled for the camera and flexed his finely toned muscles that weren't left to the imagination thanks to the blue tight tank top he was wearing. Katie fainted at that, barely caught by her friend who felt weak in the knees.

"Justin, looking good as always." Chris was soon joined by LeShawna who strutted over with as much attitude as possible. "LeShawna." He drawled the name out and she nodded.

"I'm winning this time."

"Looking forward to it!" Cody came after; doing his own version of a strut that had Chris biting his lip in an attempt to not laugh out loud. "The Codster!"

"Better lock up your daughters people because Cody's back." He stopped next to LeShawna and for the audience did a little mischievous wink; this however resulted in LeShawna pushing him over and the cameras panning back to the bus as Geoff and Bridgette came off together.

"Bridgette, Geoff. Glad to see you could ditch the waves long enough for a second round." Both nodded and Geoff shyly let Bridgette walk first which she gladly did but felt a little like a fish out of water and found herself standing as far from Geoff as she could, blushing fiercely. Tyler exited the bus but tripped on the last step and rolled the rest of the way to Chris. "He's ok! Tyler folks!" The jock got up and waved to the camera.

Then the last member of the bus stepped off the bus and shot Chris one of her infamous 'I hate you glares' before discreetly switching over to a smile before the cameras could catch it.

"The CIT is here, Courtney! Thanks for coming back."

"It's not like I had a choice."

"What was that?" Courtney noticed Chef looming in the distance and cleared her throat.

"I said, I'm winning this season and nothing is going to stop me."

"That's the spirit!" And Chris slapped her on the back much to her displeasure before moving to her side. "So that's the first eleven of our victims….contestants!" He muttered quickly at the looks he got from the former campers. The first bus pulled away and was soon replaced with a second one. DJ came off first with his usual nervous smile and waved meekly to the camera as he moved past Chris who nodded. "DJ! And now the infamous puppet master of Total Drama Island Heather!"

She came of, showcasing her new shoulder length hair cut that she'd been working on growing out since the triple dog dare you incident. "Hey Chris, nice shirt, have you been working out?"

"Yes, I have." He puffed up his chest, his usually expression never leaving his face.

"Can it Heather, we all know you're a phony."

"You know what LeShawna-"

"Save it for the show." The host ignored them a turned to Gwen and Trent who came off the bus, Trent's head facing the sky with tissue stuffed up his nose. Gwen carefully directed him over to the group who all looked at him with sceptic eyes. "Geez what happened to you man?"

"Don't ask." He groaned as he held his nose.

"Right…Trent and Gwen people, everyone's favourite TDI couple!" Gwen's cheeks heated up and she imagined a painful death for the host right then and there. Trent however, ever the romantic even with blood gushing from his nostrils, slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a smile. "Oh if it isn't the beautiful Lindsey."

"Oh Chris, you're silly." Lindsey skipped over and kissed him on the cheek to which Tyler shout a "HEY!" and she proceeded to walk to him and offered a huge kiss in apology. He didn't have anything to protest after that.

"Move it!" Ezekiel flew out of the bus as Eva gave him a 'gentle' push and stomped over to the group, sending a cut throat sign over to Bridgette who gulped and hide behind Courtney. Beth came out of the bus too and helped Ezekiel up and brought him over too.

"Let see that's Eva, Ezekiel and Beth, which leaves-" a loud wheezing sound caused Chris to flinch and looked over his shoulder to find Harold, his usual props tucked under his arm. "Harold! Hey I heard you won that figure skating contest back in February. Way to follow in my foot steps."

"I did figure skating way before you, gawd!" He snorted and moved along. Noah in all his glory stepped off the bus with a new look of determination.

"Noah."

"There better not be any nuts in the food supplies or someone's getting sued."

"Right, we'll get right on that." Chris snickered under his breath. "And finally, the resident bad boy himself, Duncan." Said boy came out, arms crossed and angry as expected. However once he saw Courtney, one of the corners of his mouth quirked up into his trademark smirk and he casually walked to stand beside her.

"Miss me Princess?" Courtney scoffed and took a step away from him.

"I see you haven't changed." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't hear a no." She bit her lip and scowled at the male but didn't say anything. She would no longer stoop to this delinquent's level.

* * *

"Right so Canada, here you have them, your summer entertainment! Let's get this show on the road. Literally!" And he turned to the group that rolled there eyes at his bad pun. "First let's pick out some team captains." The contestants stopped what they were doing and looked at Chris questionably. "Hmm…let's go with Heather," she grinned as she walked over and looked at the group, "Cody," he pumped his fist in the air, "Noah,"

"Excellent." Noah muttered and slinked over next to Cody.

"Courtney," she nodded in approval, "and…ah what the heck, Tyler." The wannabe jock looked rather confused but joined the captains and made himself look important in front of Lindsey who cheered him on.

"So we're doing captains pick teams like gym class?" Beth looked a little sad at that.

"Sort of Beth but with a twist!" Chris nodded to Chef who by now was eyeing the campers as he beat his club against his hand. Chef nodded in return and flipped a switch causing an explosion to erupt from the ground. Most of them screamed while Izzy jumped up and down with Owen in excitement.

"That was wicked! Almost like that one time I nearly lit my house on fire-"

"Umm Izzy, we don't need another reason for the RCMP to be on our backs." Chris chuckled nervously. "Anyway, the producers suggested that we draw straws to see who got to pick first but I thought I'd kick it up a notch."

"With explosives?!" Cody yelled, his ears still ringing.

"Exactly! All the captains are going to have to run through this field towards that stand over there while Chef and I have a little fun." He motioned to a small pedestal in the distance that had a cup sitting on top. "In that cup are the straws, pull one out and you're finished. Whoever gets theirs first picks first…same thing for the rest of the captains. So don't spend your time worrying about unimportant things like personal safety."

All the captains gaped and the others were only glad that they didn't have to do it.

"All right, get ready, set go!" And it began. They all stood there for a second and then Heather jumped out in front, obviously wanting to be first to get the team she wanted. Courtney however was giving her a run for her money as she dashed right behind her. Tyler jogged casually at first and smiled at his girl.

"Run Tyler!" DJ yelled through his cupped hands followed by Lindsey jumping up and down chanting his name. His eyes widened and he ran forward to catch up, only to have the first explosion end up right in his face!

"Mommy." He cringed and tumbled down, charred faced. Cody took the opportunity to scurry by with Noah in tow, merely walking towards the finish line. Cody laughed insanely at his third place position and waved at Gwen who was too busy fussing with Trent to see him. That's when another blast sent the 'ladies man' flying into a tree.

"Ah dude, the guys are just ruining our reputations." Geoff smacked his forehead in shame. Duncan just shook his head in agreement.

"Go Courtney!" Bridgette shouted.

Meanwhile Courtney was gaining on the queen bee and Heather knew it. "Just give up; you'll never beat me Courtney." She tossed a glance over her shoulder as she dodged a blast that Chris had set off. "Nice try!" She added for the host.

"We'll see about th-ahhh!" And another blast shot off to her right knocking her over. Courtney groaned but pulled herself up. Although Chris had other ideas, setting off two more which knocked her back a few feet. Heather stuck out her tongue and hurried to seize her prize.

"Courtney!" Bridgette looked over at Chris with a _'how could you?'_ expression.

"What are you trying to do kill her?" Duncan added as he tried to see if she was alright without being too obvious.

"I'm legally bound to say no."

"That's harsh dude." Geoff turned back to the course and saw Noah still walking nonchalantly to his goal. Tyler was still on the ground and Cody, unconscious in his tree.

Heather reached the stand first and pulled out the straw with a smirk, dangling it in front of her mockingly. Courtney, who finally got up from her attack, unleashed an agitated cry and ran as fast as she could so that she could at least be second, unaware of the others condition.

"Tyler, you need to get up." Lindsey called, to which he responded with a thumbs up. Before he could do anything though Chris merciless let off another explosion. Oddly though, the blast actually carried him up into the air and towards the finish line, smashing him right into Heather.

"Ack get off of me!"

"Grab a straw man." DJ shouted. Tyler somehow managed it just before Courtney got to the end and yanked one out for herself. How that jock had beat her when she was so much further ahead…she broke her stick in half and a few of the guys cringed.

Noah, who had yet to have anything explode in his face, crossed the finish line and took the fourth straw, rather pleased with himself for not having to run.

"And that's the end…since Cody can't cross the finish line." A distant groan filled the air. "So while the paramedics help get Cody down from that tree," Chris grinned at Heather and pointed. "You my friend get to pick first."

"Like duh, as if anyone else would beat me." She looked over at Courtney with her usual high and mighty look. The CIT was tempted to go over there and have it out with the girl but decided to settle for the passive aggressive approach and casually bumped into her on her way back to the group.

Heather examined the people carefully, considering who she would be able to manipulate in order for her to win this show. It was hard since everyone pretty much had a grudge against her one way or another. However she nodded as she came to a decision and pointed at the blond with confidence. "Lindsey."

"Aww…" she muttered quietly as she looked at Tyler with sad puppy eyes. He waved sadly as she went to join her. Tyler glanced back at the group and quickly picked DJ, thanking him for the words of encouragement. DJ responded with a high five.

Courtney stepped forward, pausing as she hesitantly scanned the crowd and Duncan impatiently tapped his foot. "What are you waiting for Princess? Pick me already."

"Pfft like I'd do that. And stop calling me that!"

"You like it." He bumped fist with Geoff and Courtney huffed in defiance.

"I'm so not picking you for my team, Bridgette!" She called quickly, inwardly laughing at the blank face that Duncan sported in that moment. The surfer girl joined her friend and smiled.

Noah tapped his foot, taking a similar approach that Heather did. He had to pick someone who was on the Killer Bass team since they didn't know his gameplay side, which gave him the advantage. Then his eyes landed on Sadie and the light bulb went off. Her and her friend would be perfect. "Sadie."

Everyone looked at him like he had a second head as she pranced over after a hug out fest with Katie. She poked Noah and gestured to Katie pleadingly and he just smiled and nodded just enough for her to see and squeal.

"Alright Cody…seems like they pried that branch from your spleen."

"Ye...aah…" Cody was covered in scratches and bruises but honestly it looked pretty normal on him. He took no time to smile and pointed at Gwen, who rolled her eyes but offered a half smile at him since she'd grown to sort of like him, as a _friend_.

Heather was about to call out another name when Chris stopped her and all the teens death panned.

"What now?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 finished. It was actually much longer then this but I decided to cut it in half since there wasn't really a better cut off point. I can't wait to finish the team picking and get on with the road trip already, it'll be a blast. But alas this needs to be done. Hehehe I can't wait to show off the teams, I'm sure there will be many that will be suprised by some and happy with others. Sorry I had to split up Tyler and Lindsey bows

Question: When I get past the intro chapters, what do you prefer? Character POV or third person? Cause I'm not sure which one I want to do yet.


	3. Sticks and Stones

Total Drama Road Trip

Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones

* * *

"What now?" Gwen turned her palms up to the sky, really not too surprised that something like this was going to happen.

"You didn't think only the captains would have all the fun did you? This is a four part challenge." Lindsey and DJ gulped in unison and Sadie looked a little worse for wear. Bridgette glanced at the other people and shared a knowing look with Gwen, they were the only competition. "You folks will be competing for food rations! Yes ladies and gentlemen, coolers consisting of many road trip foods like sandwiches and snacks, drinks etc. However some of these coolers were prepped by Chef so I don't know if you'd want to eat it." He paused at the sinister look Chef wore. "You'll get your spoils at the end of the challenge."

"Can we just get on with it?" Heather rolled her eyes; Lindsey looked a little scared at what might happen next.

"Hold on, geez." He turned back to the camera and threw his arms above his head. "It's time for a battle royal!" He pulled out a large stick with two weighted balls on each end. "Contestants will battle it out on a balance beam with these and try to knock the other person off. They will be timed too, so do it fast!" He tossed his stick to Gwen, who caught it with an ooff and then grabbed another one and threw it to Sadie who ran away from it as it landed. "Gwen and Sadie your up on beam one. Bridgette and Lindsey beam two." Suddenly two beams can out of nowhere and two more battling sticks appeared in the other two contestants' hands. "DJ, you'll play next turn."

"Come on Bridgette!" Both Geoff and Courtney cheered and she offered a thumbs up before mounting the beam with Lindsey who Tyler hollered for.

"Dude, she's not on our team!" DJ scolded but Tyler seemed to ignore him.

"You go Sadie!" said guess who.

"Gwen! You'll own at this!" Cody hopped up and down as much as his little wounded body would allow and Trent added a little wink between holding his nose.

"Ready set go!" The four girls walked across their balance beam, some better then others, and Gwen collided with Sadie first with a powerful hit to the side. She hadn't stood a chance. Sadie toppled over and the stick landed on her stomach.

"Help…I can't get up!" Katie scurried over and aided her best bud, frowning at Gwen who stepped off with a proud smile. Noah slapped his fore head with a sigh; he should have picked Katie first. Lindsey wasn't fairing much better but she had survived the first hit thanks to her heels digging into the bar.

"Lindsey! You better win that food!" Heather demanded angrily. Lindsey looked over nervously before nodding and launching herself at Bridgette with a low swing. However the momentum of the movement proved too much for her as she went swinging with it right off of the beam. She did however last a little bit longer than Sadie.

"Sorry girls, you're out!" Chris forced the two over to the side with Sadie in last and Lindsey in fourth so far. "Ok DJ, the brick house, lets see what you're made of! Gwen, you're up." DJ hesitantly did as he was told and grabbed one of the batons. "3,2,1 Go!"

DJ lasted a little longer thanks to his size, which allowed him to hold his own against Gwen's blows. However since he seemed determined not to hurt his gothic friend, he only tapped her lightly a couple of times before Gwen finally managed to knock him off with a smack to the chest. Some of the campers cheered while a few booed but Gwen just turned to Bridgette and offered a friendly smile. Bridgette grabbed DJ's stick and he offered a little pat on the back.

"Go get her girl."

"Bridgette! You can do it!" Courtney wailed, her competitive side starting to get the better of her as she pushed Harold and Beth harshly out of her way.

"Gosh! Watch it!" Duncan rolled his eyes and whistled innocently as he stuck his foot out to trip him. "Duncan!" his nasally voice whined

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the impending battle.

"Gwen, Gwen!" Her little group of sane friends cheered. The two stepped up and shook hands before taking stance.

"For first place now, I want a good clean fight…or messy, whatever floats your boat." Chris aimed a pistol in the air (Ezekiel wondered vaguely where he'd gotten it) and shot off a round. "Go for it!"

Gwen and Bridgette went at it at the shot. The guys in particular leaned in to get a closer look, all of them grinning like the idiots they are. LeShawna took this opportunity to contribute to the series of bumps that Harold seemed to be collecting on his head. "LeShawnaaa"

"No man of mine is going to be gawking at another girl." Harold bowed his head and both Duncan and Geoff laughed. Courtney stuck her nose in the air at the immaturity.

"Aww the Princess is jealous. You know if you wanted someone to gawk at you, you just have to ask."

"Just leave me alone you ogre!" And she ignored him after that.

"You know, this is pretty tame for Chris…" Trent whispered to DJ who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, nothing really dangerous about it."

"Oh contraire mes amis!" Chris chimed in between them with a dubious smirk. "Watch this!" And he pushed down on a big red button from this random remote none of them had seen before. The ground underneath the duel opened up and revealed a large pool with what looked like sharks circling around.

"I just had to go and open my big mouth." Trent slapped his forehead.

"Sharks, again man? So not original." Cody shook his head in disappointment.

"Well it was either reuse the sharks or a pay cut. It's obvious which is more important."

"I HATE YOU CHRIS!" Gwen shouted angrily as she nearly lost her footing from one of Bridgette's blows.

"Love you too!" Chris mused.

"Hang in there Gwen, you can do this." Trent cheered on in hopes to cover up his part in the unveiling of the sea creatures. Bridgette thrusted her stick forward and Gwen parried skilfully, throwing the blond off balance. Gwen took the opening to swing her stick in a smooth arc and pushed Bridgette off the beam.

"Ahhh!" Bridgette tumbled mercilessly into the water where the sharks awaited hungrily.

"Bridgette!" Geoff ran over to the lake but Justin got there first and dove in with superb form. The sharks paused in their feeding frenzy to stare lovingly at everyone's favourite male. Justin walked over to the damsel and swept her up in his arms and carried her to shore, water clinging to him just as lovingly. He shook out his hair and all the girls sighed, including Bridgette who had her arms wrapped around his neck in awe. This brought on a sulky Geoff.

"Winner Gwen!" Cody danced around for joy at the announcement and high fived Trent while Heather snarled and stormed off to go kick a tree. Justin put Bridgette down and she stuttered a thank you but he merely flipped his hair back and smiled big for the camera that was recording.

* * *

"Alright road tripees! With that out of the way, time for more team selection. Lindsey." She perked up at the mention of her name. "Pick the next member of your team."

"What?!" Heather marched right up to Chris and grabbed his shirt. "That is my team."

"Hey! Lay off the threads woman!" Heather reluctantly let go and stared him down menacingly. "Hey I never said you get to pick your team, I said you get to pick first." He started laughing at the horror ridden faces of Heather, Noah and Courtney, the only captains that really cared. "Anyway…Lindsey!"

Lindsey pursed her lips as she watched her teammate return with a scowl. Heather leaned in close and said, "pick Trent," as quietly as possible.

"But isn't that sorta mean to Gwen."

"That's the point Einstein." Lindsey frowned and looked over at Trent, now pulling out the tissue of his semi-healed nose. She frantically scanned the other competitors. Heather unleashed an intense whisper "Lindsey…" She panicked and said the name of the first person she saw.

"Lawanda!"

"Lawanda…I mean LeShawna it is then!"

"What?!" Both LeShawna and Heather exclaimed at the same time. Heather looked like she was about to lay an egg and LeShawna's face was screwed up into a mix of disgust and surprise.

"Oh hell no, I'm not teaming up with that witch!"

"Lindsey, I demand that you pick someone else! NOW!"

"Too late, can't change it." Chris grinned from ear to ear; he could taste the ratings already. The pair of ladies glared daggers into the host and actually caused him to gulp but LeShawna grudgingly joined Heather's team after Chef started walking over. "Alright, DJ go ahead."

"Ah man I hate picking people." His eyes looked at each person and landed on Geoff and Duncan, his camp buds, who both were gesturing to not be picked. Obviously they wanted to be on the same team as '_their_' girls and he respected that so he looked for the next best thing. "Harold."

The nerd wheezed in surprise at not being picked last and nodded. "I believe that my skills will be most efficient in this team." He turned to LeShawna, who was still too pissed off to realise what was going on around her. "Absence makes thy heart grow fonder."

"What?"

"My heart burns for you!"

"Oh! That's my man!" And Harold joined his teammates where DJ placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a fist bump that he never got on the island.

"Right…anyway Bridgette, who's it going to be?" The blond looked over to the cowboy and smiled shyly but nodded.

"Geoff."

"Shocker." Chris added sarcastically as the party boy pumped his fist in the air. Courtney shrugged, not exactly thrilled or displeased with the choice since she'd expected it. It wouldn't affect there chances of winning so she politely smiled and welcomed Geoff to the team. "Alrighty Sadie, do I even need to guess?"

"Katie!! Come here!" The pair of girls ran to each other as if they had been apart for years and clung to the other with joy. Noah smirked in approval and the ladies joined him happily.

"Alright then, Gwen."

"Trent." She answered as through it was just a random choice and she tried to sound as casual as possible but she could barely keep the large smile off of her face as the musician walked over contently. Heather groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Oh Heather, does your nose hurt too?" Lindsey worried. Heather crossed her arms and breathed air through her teeth but controlled herself and shook her head.

"Ok then guys guess what's next?"

"Another challenge?" Ezekiel asked and Eva shoved him harshly.

"Bingo! Give the home schooled kid a prize." The next five victims stepped up and watched the host gravely waiting to see what they were doomed to face. "Chef, bring out the carrying sticks."

"What's up with all the sticks Chris?"

"Glad you asked Tyler, it's a new theme idea thing we're trying! Like it?"

"No." Gwen grunted. Chris ignored her and looked to the camera.

"The newest member of the teams will now be put to the test in order to win some gas for their team." The contestants' eyes all widened in unison, gas? Weren't they going to give them that for free? None of them had any money on them so they all realized how important this one was. The pressure grew tenfold. "Each person will be force to go through this mini obstacle course that Chef has graciously prepared for us." The 'campers' looked over and shuttered.

* * *

It had three parts to it. The first was this caged area that had all sorts of insects squirming all over the place, there were a couple of stumps to stand on inside but they were really far apart. LeShawna gulped at the sight of some spiders inside. The second area was this large area covered in ice (how they kept it from melting was beyond them) with random pointed ice spikes sprinkled all over it. This was finished with a field of butter smeared cement which judging by the animals sliding around on it looked slippery and sticky at the same time.

"There's a catch through." The five turned to him, eyes narrowed. "You'll have to carry your teammates on these sticks." Chris brandished one of them, a long shaft with a seat attached to each end. "If they fall off you're out. So you could technically win even if everyone falls off." Katie looked horror struck as she looked at her teammates, especially Sadie. She may have loved her to death but there was no way she was going to be able to carry her!

"Chris this is completely unfair." Noah complained, seeing the dilemma immediately. Yup he should have picked Katie first.

"Life's unfair, get use to it!" Chris chortled and began slapping one of the sticks on LeShawna's shoulders. Heather and Lindsey climbed onto each end and LeShawna lifted them up after her first try even with all the weight.

"You better not screw this up LeShawna." Heather threatened

"Don't make me drop you."

Harold and Katie both looked at each other defeated, DJ's huge size also bring the nerd down, literally. Harold looked like his spine was about to snap in half and Katie's knees were locked together just trying to hold up her friend's big boned frame since Noah weighted like nothing.

Trent didn't have too much trouble since Gwen was rather slight and Cody had the body of a third grader.

Geoff got down on his knees and let the girls scamper onto the pole and bit his lip as he shakily got on to his feet.

"You ok?" Bridgette inquired with a concerned expression at the amount of perspiration he was giving off.

"No sweat!" He said rather ironically and smiled.

"We need to win this one Geoff! So get your act together. Show them whose boss." Courtney added as a form of pep talk.

"You don't need to put pressure on him." Bridgette tried help but Courtney crossed her arms and looked at her with an _'are you serious?'_ face. She responded with a pleading expression and Courtney sighed and nodded exasperated.

"Yeah…no pressure."

"Thanks guys!" The teams lined up on the starting line, all shaking under the weight but somehow holding their ground.

"Ok at the count of three you'll all go." Chris leaned forward and quietly whispered "_1…2_…**3**!" He screamed the last one, scaring Trent who was the one closes and caused him to fall over. Gwen and Cody went flying off the stick and landed unceremoniously on a bush close by.

"Trent!"

"Bro, not cool!" Cody waved his arms in the air as he tried to get up but it wasn't working.

"Sorry guys…"

The other teens were off and moving through the first area that was covered with bugs. Harold had somehow managed to get to the platforms first and took a step on to the first stump with great difficultly, Tyler and DJ flying up and down furiously trying to hold on to the seat for dear life. LeShawna came up next and stood readily behind her man trying to ignore the spiders that were crawling around on the ground.

"Hurry it up dweeb!" Heather kicked her foot and wacked Tyler in the back of the head instead of Harold, causing Lindsey to gasp and lean forward to see if he was alright.

"Girl, you need to stop! I'm going to-" LeShawna began swaying violently as Lindsey tumbled off, making there team fourth. LeShawna screamed as she fell into the pit and began viciously swatting everything around her. Heather went flying face first due to the catapult effect and smacked the cage wall. Gwen's laughter could be heard from outside.

"Shut…up…Goth…girl…" Heather slid down the fencing and landed in the bugs.

"Lindsey!" Tyler, trying to be heroic, dove into the vat of bugs.

"No man, you can't-Ahhh" DJ plummeted down thanks to his size, talking the less then bulky Harold with him. He unleashed a high pitched scream and clawed at the cage to get out.

"I think I…broke my…xiphoid...process." The nerd barely muttered as he merely laid down in the bugs, no really having any problem with them.

"Geoff, stop standing here and move while we can!"

"Oh, right!" Geoff hopped forward and cleared the first area with no difficulty, his body now adjusted to the girls' weight. Katie, still having trouble, took each step very carefully after some encouragement from her best bud.

"You can do it Katie!" Sadie clapped her hands together and giggled as the stick moved up and down. Noah on the other hand had all four of his limbs warped around his seat to make sure he didn't fall off but he looked absolutely terrified.

Geoff's team was now at the icy area and were sliding across. No matter how many times he tried to get some grip with his plastic sandals nothing would stop him. "Hold on tight dudettes!"

"Geoff!!" Bridgette wailed as she barely missed one of the spikes.

"Grab onto one of them!" Courtney cried. "Hurry!" Geoff did just that, rather roughly but managed to prevent them from falling on one of the many deathtraps.

Katie stepped out onto the second area out of breath but somehow still holding on. "This is so not good for my back."

"Worry about that later! Show some effort!" Noah hollered from his spot. Katie huffed but didn't say anything for one in her life, too busy trying not to pass out.

"Don't yell at Katie!" Sadie spoke.

"Fine fine! I'm sooorrrryyyy--" The trio rocketed forward on the ice and they all screamed in unison, which was hilarious to watch if you just forgot that they were flying toward a bed of ice spikes.

"We're going to die!!" Sadie screamed to which Katie agreed as she wiped out on the ice face first. Sadie dropped like a rock and Noah flew in a similar fashion to Heather but there was no cage to stop him. The guy fell brutally on the ice, just a few inches short of a spike that was directly in front of him. Noah wheezed out of adrenaline rush, eyes wide. Someone was so getting sued.

Meanwhile, Geoff had slid off the ice and was met with the final area: butter.

"Come on Geoff we're almost there!" Bridgette cheered him on; unaware that Katie's team had lost already. Geoff empowered by the thought of impressing Bridgette, got onto the butter and immediately regretted it. Similar to the ice, he glided but this time there was nothing to stop him. He spun around involuntarily and he knew this wouldn't end well.

"Going down ladies."

"What?" Courtney screeched and then tumbled down from her seat into the butter. "Ewwww, it's almost as bad as green jell-o!"

Bridgette fell off too but Geoff took it upon himself to save her from the sticky substance and provided his chest as a cushion. She landed square on Geoff with an 'ooff' and didn't move for a moment, her eyes glued shut. "You alright?"

"I think so…" She allowed one of her eyes to open and she saw Geoff's smiling face looking up at her. She blushed but didn't look away and smiled in gratitude.

"Dude you did it!" Duncan shouted from the sidelines and then he saw the pair and smirked as he gave Geoff thumbs up. Courtney waded towards the grass and was desperately trying to wipe the butter from her hair.

"Winner Geoff's team!" Chris declared.

"AWESOME MAN!" Owen yelled in all the excitement. Geoff got up from the ground and lifted Bridgette over the butter and onto the grass which she was grateful for even though she wouldn't have minded being covered in butter as much as Courtney did at that moment. Geoff high fived Owen but his hand slipped on contact. He shrugged his shoulders but grimaced when Owen merely licked the butter off with his tongue.

"Err…thanks dude."

"This is so gross."

"That's a new look for you Princess." Duncan looked her up and down and started laughing despite his better judgement. Courtney's face went beat red in rage and out of frustration pushed the criminal straight into the butter. "Hey!"

"Here see how you like it." But Duncan grabbed on to the CIT's hand just as he fell and they both landed in the lard with a squishy sound. "Argh, Duncan!"

Duncan wiped butter from his eyes and looked at Courtney amused, surprisingly not at all angry at her. "Playing dirty darling?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

* * *

A/N: Longer chapter hehe...Congrats for those that guessed the suprise was a challenge even if it wasn't for the reason you thought. Good call by SunnyMoony on the gas, hehe I had already thought of that. I had to do the whole different members pick otherwise certain people couldn't have been on the same team together (ie: Gwen and Trent, LeShawna and Heather). I wouldn't split Gwen and Trent up even if they aren't my fav couple (Duncan and Courtney are if that wasn't obvious) Trent and Gwen just belong with each other period. Hehe I like the little Bridgette and Geoff moments too.

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, they make me VERY happy and inspire me to write more so cookies for all! Oh and special thanks to Snowlily for the great Idea, I might just do that.

Reviewer Question: I think I'll do these every chapter as a sorta get to know you slash see how you want the story to play out. So lets start with something simple. Whose your favorite TDI contestant? couple?

R&R!


	4. Start your Engines

Total Drama Road Trip

Chapter 3: Start Your Engines

* * *

After Geoff, Courtney and Duncan had been hosed down and the other contestants had been rescued from the obstacle course, the teams all stood on one side of Chris with the last seven on the opposite end. Beth in particular looked rather worried at the fact that after doing some basic math saw that there would be and uneven number of members. Was she not going to get to be on a team?

"Wow that was pitiful, nobody even finished the course." Chris shook his head in mock disappointment and a few of the contestants, fed up, threw gravel at him. "Hey! You'll mess with my hair." The host brushed himself off and pulled out a bottle of his gel to fix an out of place strand of hair. "Anyway, LeShawna choose away."

"Alright." She rubbed her hands together as she observed the leftovers and looked back at Heather with a mischievous smirk. Payback time. "Owen."

"Owen?!" Heather growled.

"Great!" Owen ran over and hugged the three ladies tightly in his arms. "We're going to have an awesome time!" Heather gagged while Lindsey giggled happily and LeShawna was holding in a laugh at Heather's expression. "Just us and the road! Surviving the elements!"

"Let go of me you Ox!"

"Sorry." Owen dropped Heather and gave the other girls an extra squeeze before setting them down gently.

Chris nodded happily and moved on to Harold who was sporting a brand new neck brace. "Pick your poison." Harold weighed his options. Duncan and Eva were out for obvious reasons and there was no way he would risk having Izzy's destructive nature on his team. That left Justin, Beth and Ezekiel. Since Harold was hoping for an all male team to avoid distractions he excluded Beth and this was soon followed by Justin (being the biggest distraction of all).

"Ezekiel." The prairie boy scooted over to the guys' team, feeling pretty happy that he obviously had the strongest team because it had no girls. Tyler and DJ both greeted the new guy kindly.

"Ok, Geoff my man, who's it going to be?" Suddenly Courtney got this look of sheer terror on her face at the realization that should have hit her sooner. Geoff would obviously pick Duncan! Crap! The CIT ran up to her teammate and grabbed the lapels of his white open button down. His new tan cowboy hat that matched his khaki shorts flew off his head.

"Don't you dare!" Courtney cried desperately. Bridgette grabbed onto Courtney's shoulders and tried to pull her off as her friend shook Geoff.

"Dude, come on while you're still conscious!" Duncan hollered and Geoff nodded, in fear of Courtney's wrath but allowing his loyalty to his best bud to overpower it.

"D..Dun..Duncan."

"No!" Courtney dropped him like a ton of bricks and Bridgette tumbled back on her rear end in surprise. Duncan strutted over smugly and high fived Geoff who was still lying on the ground. "I refuse to be in the same car as that cretin, I demand a recount!"

"There wasn't a vote Princess." He grinned as she started stomping her feet like a child.

"Then…then…shouldn't captains get a veto or something?" Courtney shouted at Chris. The host was laughing now.

"Yeah! For once I agree with the uptight chick!" Heather added, eyeing Owen and LeShawna with a deadly stare.

"This isn't a democracy ladies." Chris responded, holding his stomach as his fit of laughs lessened. "It's a Chris-ocracy, I make the rules and I say that Duncan stays." Heather lifted one finger, "All the teams members stay. No matter what. Forever." He added for dramatic effect. She lowered her hand and balled it into a fist.

"Eight weeks on the road together sunshine." Duncan slid up next to Courtney, now silenced by Chris. "I bet you can barely contain yourself."

"Ugh. I hate you so much right now." And she forced Bridgette to stand between them before crossing her arms. Geoff finally got up and stood next to Duncan and they shared a look of accomplishment at both getting on this team.

"Owe you one man." Duncan said.

"Not a problem dude." Geoff held his head in an attempt to stop it from spinning.

"Katie, who do you want on your team?" Noah was about to lean over and whisper Beth when Katie started hopping excitedly on one foot.

"Justin! Definitely Justin."

"Oh Katie, I was thinking the exact same thing! You totally read my mind."

"I know!"

"What?! No pick Beth you idiot!" Beth perked up at that but shrunk when she realized it didn't matter what Noah said.

"Now now Noah, that's no way to treat a lady." Chris scolded mockingly and gestured for Justin to join the team. The six foot tall hunk of man stocked over and stood proudly with his team, obviously feeling superior in everyway. Sadie and Katie sighed, both latching onto each of his arms. He did nothing to stop them or acknowledge them. "Ok then Trent, your turn."

Trent stared at the three leftover and grimaced. The crazy girl, the cursed one and the bone crushing Eva. "Well I guess…Izzy." Gwen looked at her boyfriend like he was the crazy one and quickly walked up to him.

"What are you thinking?!" She whispered fiercely as the orange haired girl's eyes widened in glee and she started rattle snaking it over to Cody's team much to Owen's pleasure (and despair once he realized it meant she wouldn't be on his team).

"I don't know Izzy's alright. I'd rather not break anymore bones." He eyed Eva warily. "And I don't think we need a curse…I got blowfish poisoning from that." Gwen threw her hands up in the air.

"But you don't mind the RCMP? I don't want to be hunted down by Mounties!" Trent stopped and frowned in remembrance.

"Oh hell…wait! Chris-"

"Nope." Chris interrupted with his largest smile yet. "So as you guys have probably realized there are two extra people." The camera panned to Beth's disappointed expression and Eva, who was glaring at everyone as she punched the palm of her hand.

"Really funny guys." Eva snarled and the other contestants struggled to hold there ground.

"Well we can't very well exclude them! So Owen, which one do you want?"

Heather looked absolutely furious, this whole thing was getting worse and worse for her. "What?! I don't want to split _MY_ prize money with a fifth member, especially _that_ backstabber! That's fifty grand I'll loose!"

"Heather, it's time to learn the spirit of sharing!" The rest of the members shrugged, not really minding having to give up a little if it meant another buffer for Heather.

Owen smiled and quickly pointed at Beth. "Beth, come join us!" Her face lit up, happy she wasn't picked last.

"Thank you, thank you!" She lisped as she clung to Owen's massive size in comparison to her. She didn't even care about the fact that she would be on the same team as Heather.

"That means Eva is on Team Tyler." Chris stated obviously as the angry chick stocked over with a scowl and caused Ezekiel to hide behind Harold, who was slapping his forehead.

* * *

"So with that we have our teams!" Chris announced to the camera and slid to the side presenting them.

"Heather, Lindsey, LeShawna, Owen and Beth make up the Mortifying Mooses!" The camera panned to them, showing Heather standing in the middle grimacing while the rest smiled. Beth however stepped forward.

"Actually, the plural form of moose is the same as the singular."

"Don't care!" Chris motioned the camera right. "Tyler, DJ, Harold, Ezekiel and Eva form the Wheezing Walruses." Harold stood proudly while the others quirked an eyebrow up at the name.

"Wow, an all guys team! Lucky!" Owen commented but then paused at the looks he got and realized what he said. "Ah stupid stupid! I'm the lucky one!" He laughed uneasily.

"I'm a GIRL!" Eva yelled and moved off screen where a girlish scream was heard.

"OH, THE HUMANITY!"

It switched to Courtney's team after, the captain still angry but trying to hide it for the audience at home. "In honour of the fact that the whole team is from the original one, the Killer Bass! Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan." Bridgette smiled at getting to use the old name.

"Next we have Noah, Sadie, Katie and Justin, the Flying Bison!" Noah frowned.

"Bison don't fly."

"Maybe not in this show!" Chris smirked at the camera but quickly moved on. "And finally reviving the name Screaming Gophers; Cody, Gwen, Trent and Izzy!" All four looked pretty happy except for Gwen who rarely smiled all that much anyways.

"Can we go now?" Sadie whined, eager to get started. But Chris had other ideas.

"One last challenge!" The people groaned unhappily. "Don't worry this one will be quick. Winners get the best car to drive and they increase in crappy-ness the worst you do." The 'campers' straightened up and managed to pull out enough will to live by thinking of the prize money.

"Now TD Studios couldn't have a stick theme without including the most nationally known one of all…the hockey stick!" Chef came out in full goalie gear, carrying five hockey sticks, his teeth gritted into a large smile.

"You make a sister carry Heather and Lindsey and they get to play hockey?" LeShawna complained. Chris began taking his hand and made a talking motion.

"Geez, all you guys do is complain, complain and complain. Can't a guy get a break?"

"NO!" They all shouted but Chris didn't bat a eye.

"Anyway, Beth and Eva don't have to participate due to being picked last." The five players stepped up. "All you have to do is score a goal on Chef like any good Canadian should be able to do. You can try as much as you want but the sooner you do it the better!"

"Great, let's play the most violent game there is on TV for ratings, _woop-de-doo_." Noah swung his finger in the air out of mock joy.

"Exactly! So Owen, show Canada some pride man." The round teen nodded and took one of the hockey sticks and saluted.

"Bring it on!" He unleashed a warrior cry.

* * *

And the challenge began. Owen did do his country proud after the fourth attempt, his third smacking Chef in the eye thus rendering him temporarily blind. Ezekiel however was simply having difficulty figuring out which end up the stick faced up. After Eva beat him within an inch of his life, he managed to score a goal after his fifteenth try when Chef started feeling bad for him and let the puck in.

Duncan was next and oddly enough, he was wearing a grimace as he looked down at the stick. He began viciously slapping the pucks, however half the time he only hit the ice and his aim wasn't very good. One did hit Chef in the stomach though. On his seventh puck he lucked out and got the thing to shoot through Chef's legs, a little too close for comfort if you asked the big brute. Justin came after and effortlessly shot the puck through on his first try earning him loud cheers from the 'twins' and Chef looking rather puzzled. Duncan snapped his hockey stick in half from seeing how fast Justin had finished.

Last came Izzy, who cracked her knuckles before stepping up at the line. Both Chef's and Izzy's eyes narrowed at the same time and somewhere someone started playing Requiem of a Dream from the Lord of the Rings. And an epic fight pursued. Izzy ducked left and feigned aim for down low followed by a high shot. Chef used his stick to slap it away just in time and grinned. Izzy started sending them flying at incredible speeds; one lodged itself in the ice just a few feet from Chef's leg. Finally the big guy had had enough and ducked to the ground and one shot over his head into the net!

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Cody asked wide eyed.

"Oh that? It was nothing, I lived with a tribe down in the Philippines for a couple of months and we hunted monkeys! The only way to catch them was to hit them with coconuts. They used these stick and bashed them! It was wicked! I caught one in the head and he got sooo angry and started attacking the locals. Everyone started screaming, he was like argghhhh and they were like ahhhhhh-"

"Umm…forget I asked." Izzy shrugged, never losing her smile. However for a split second she glared at Justin for beating her but nobody caught it but the man in question. Justin didn't show it but he was scared for his life on the inside. How he had ever dated that girl was beyond him.

"Winner Justin!" The girls cheered and Noah, despite the fact that his team had won, rolled his eyes.

"No one ever goes for the smart guys." He muttered. Suddenly the twins latched onto both of his arms and started jumping up and down with him. "Put me down!"

"Come on, Noah we won! We totally get the best car!"

"Yeah! Isn't Justin awesome?"

"Oh so awesome." Noah added sarcastically. But despite himself he smiled a little. "Yay team." He added, which still sounded forced but he had tried. The pair of girls grinned and let go to help congratulate their team member.

"Duncan, what was that?!" Courtney hollered angrily, confused about his poor performance. "You're supposed to be good at this kind of thing!"

"What kind of thing?" He responded defensively.

"Mindlessly violent activities that Neanderthals play! What happened to that guy that helped us win dodge ball?"

"Look Princess, I never said I was good at sports." He blew air through his teeth agitated with himself more then her. "I hate hockey."

There was a collective gasp. "Blasphemy, that's un-Canadian!" Owen cried.

"Dude, not cool." Geoff shook his head. Courtney looked puzzled at the other contestants.

"What's the big deal? I don't like hockey either." Another gasp. "What?" Bridgette and Geoff took a few steps away from them in hope to not be associated with them for that brief moment. "Guys, it's not even our national sport, Lacrosse is." Even Noah, who secretly agreed with her, didn't dare speak up on this topic. Duncan's bad mood lessened however and he grinned at the thought of him and Princess being in the same boat.

"Anyway," Chris tried to cover up skilfully. "Looks like the challenge is over." The campers sighed in relief. "Chef why not show them what they've won!"

Chef came out, now dressed in a red silk dress and blond wig much to the contestants' horror. The cross dresser strolled up to a curtain with the Flying Bison logo that the interns had set up moments ago and he grabbed the edge and pulled it aside.

"Ooo it's so shiny!" Sadie and Katie squealed at the same time. Chef had revealed a brand new lime green Beatle. "It totally matches our shirts too!" The other teams grumbled out of jealously. The next curtain branded with a Screaming Gopher emblem slid open.

"A bus! That's a classic road trip car right there." Cody admired the red mini bus as he ran his hand along the hood. It wasn't brand new by any means but everything looked in tact and it seemed to run. "I'll call you Bessie."

"I had a cow named Bessie." Ezekiel smiled fondly but his team looked at him oddly and he quickly clammed up.

Chef next pulled away the curtain with a moose printed on the fabric and displayed a white mini van. It had a couple of dents and a few bits of peeled paint but for the most part it looked like it was still in one piece mechanically with the exception of a broken headlight.

"A mini van? Really?" Heather shook her end.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Chris recited as if she were a child.

"I never beg!" LeShawna and Owen held her back as she clawed at the air in attempt to get at the male.

"Girl, if you kill him then we lose that prize money." LeShawna said forcefully.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that." She responded, slapping down both of her restrainers hands and readjusted herself.

"SILENCE." Chef shouted from under his girly closes (it was a rather disturbing image) and they all shut up. He then moved to the Killer Bass curtain, brandishing a haggard looking silver jeep on the other side. The seats were rather torn up and the retractable roof was missing. This did not go unnoticed by the CIT.

"Oh this is just great. What happens if it rains?" She directed to question to no one in particular, looking up at the sky that was currently cloudy but lacked any weight threatening to unleash water.

"Relax Courtney, everything will be fine. We'll think of something." Bridgette tried to comfort her but was having difficulty sounding convincing when she herself was having trouble believing those words.

Chef moved to the last curtain, the Wheezing Walruses, and brandished a really old and beat up station wagon, one of the doors hanging off of its hinges and the bumper almost falling off. The seats were mended with scotch tape and DJ cringed at first sight of the monstrosity.

"Can that thing even run?" He questioned nervously.

"I don't know." Chris answered, offering no sympathy. "The interns picked it up from a junk yard."

"It's not so bad eh. My dad's truck is worst." Ezekiel admired the contraption closely. Eva was fuming and marched up to the kid angrily.

"This is your fault!" DJ and Tyler held her back as she kicked at the air. "Let me at the little creep!" Ezekiel realized the danger he was in and quickly ran to the other side of the vehicle.

Heather took this opportunity to pull out a hair pin from Lindsey's hair much to the girl's protest, and stuck it into the Killer Bass team's tire without them noticing. They had the most gas and she wasn't going to pass up a chance to get ahead.

"Ah I can feel the love in the air already!" Chris faced the camera as chaos pursed behind him and he grinned, insanely happy. "Alright now that all of that stuffs been taken care of, our contestants are about to embark on this summer's greatest adventure. Now on top of moving across country, the teams will be required to visit certain sites in Canada. They'll have to take pictures of them as proof." Chris pulled out a couple of cheap disposable cameras and tossed one to each of the teams.

"Also each team member will be getting a video camera to keep a video diary to document the fun times they'll be having and let's them tell the audience what they are really thinking." Chef started roughly pushing the video cams into each of the campers' hands. "Last thing, there will be checkpoints along the way to St. Johns where teams will be required to reach in a given amount of time. Failure to do so gets you slapped with penalties and they miss out on some awesome rewards." Chris turned back to the cast and breathed deeply. "Any questions?"

"CAN WE GO ALREADY?" They all shouted in unison.

"Fine! Hold your horses' people geez." And he waved them off so that they could scamper into their vehicles.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, had alot of shifts for work so I didn't have alot of time. Anyways, lol how many of you actually thought I'd split Courtney and Duncan? NO WAY! Those are my favorite parts to write. hehe. Coodoes to anyone that caught the Avatar reference. Oh and I wonder how many people knew that Lacrosse is in fact Canada's actual national sport (although I do believe recently hockey was added under the category but Lacrosse is still the orginal). Oh I'm Canadian by the way if that wasn't obvious.

So I didn't really like this chapter honestly but it needed to be done so that I could explain how the show was going to work. I hope that it wasn't painful to read and just know that next chapter is where the story really begins. (sighs at the fact that it took a prologue and three chapters to get there.)

Reviewer questions: What do you think of the teams? Who do you (think will) /(want to) win? Oh and I'm curious, Are you canadian or another nationality (likely american)?

Smiles, thanks for the kind reviews, I LOVE READING THEM!

R&R


	5. Where the road leads

Total Drama Road Trip

Chapter 4: Where the road leads

* * *

_-The Flying Bison-_

Sadie, Katie and Justin lined up in front of Noah, who was pacing in front of them like a sergeant with his troops clutching a map in his hand. "Alright who here can drive?" Katie immediately shot up her hand excitedly and Noah sighed dejectedly since Justin didn't seem enthused at the thought of driving and Sadie shook her head. Plus Noah himself had his own reasons for avoiding taking the wheel. "Fine, Katie you drive. Sadie," he tossed the camera to the shorter female, "you hold on to the camera. I'll navigate." He brandished the map and Sadie nodded happily, glad she got such an important task.

"Oh I can't wait!" Katie exclaimed and hurried over to the driver's side to seat herself in front of the wheel.

"Wait for me Katie!" Sadie followed, a little slower thanks to her size. "I call shot gun!"

"No I'll be sitting there." Noah said, bursting Sadie's bubble.

"Aww but I called it Noah!"

"Hello, navigator?" He waved the map in front of Sadie's face and she frowned.

"But I wanna sit next to Katie! I always sit next to Katie!"

"Shocker, look…" Noah forced a gritted smile and balled his fists, trying his hardest to not start insulting the girl. At that moment he was trying to remember exactly why he'd chosen her again. Then an idea struck him. "If you sit next to Katie, won't Justin be lonely? 'Cause I'm sitting in the front no matter what."

Sadie gasped and looked at Justin, who was ignoring the entire situation in favour of his mirror that he was gazing longingly into. Noah was reminded of a Greek Myth he'd heard once about a guy that fell in love with his own reflection. "Well I wouldn't want that…" And Sadie finally agreed to sit in the backseat (the one behind Katie of course) and Noah joined the other BFFFL in the front after forcing the model to get into the car.

The key turned in the ignition and the car purred to life, both girls cheered excitedly.

"Good morning angels!" A familiar bodiless voice said. Noah looked for the source of the sound and came across a small speaker that was embedded into the radio. Charlie's Angels, really?

"Good morning Chris!" Katie chanted playfully.

"Oh I love that movie!"

"Me too!"

"You would." Noah grumbled as he tapped the voice box expectantly. "What is it Chris?"

"Just testing the speaker wouldn't want you to miss me too much while on the road." Noah could here the smugness in his tone and distinctly heard Chef's laugh in the background.

"Oh that would be a terrible tragedy." He drawled as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, got some important info for you. First place you have to get to is a mining site outside of Nelson, BC. Specifics about the picture you need to take will be at the entrance in a bright yellow box."

"You know this is starting to sound a lot like the Amazing race." Sadie said absently and Katie's eyes rose.

"Yeah it does-"

"What…sor…ry…your…cr... a-king…p…" And the feed fizzled out but it sounded more like candy wrappers to Noah. Whatever, now that he knew where they were headed he didn't care, Chris could do whatever his sick mind wanted.

"Let's just go." He looked at the map and realized they had a long way to go.

"Alrighty captain!" Katie chimed in and pushed down on the gas. "Bye guys!" She waved out the window to the other competitor who still hadn't left.

"And the Flying Bison take the lead, being the first ones out of the gate!"

* * *

_-The Wheezing Walruses-_

"I'm driving! Anyone got a problem with that?" Eva placed both her hands on her hips and leaned forward, eyeing the guys, daring them to say anything.

"I thought I was the-" Tyler stopped, changed his mind and gulped but stood up straight and raised his hand in a salute. "No ma'am!"

"Good."

"Umm actually-" Harold's hand slapped down over Ezekiel's mouth and all the boys moved away from Eva as she inspected the car to see if it would run.

"Are you crazy man? You don't mess with a chick like that." DJ swallowed when he saw Eva look up as though she'd heard him.

"But girls can't drive-mummpft" Ezekiel struggled for air as Harold pushed down harder on his mouth.

"Dude seriously." Tyler whimpered "Even if that were true-which I'm not saying it is," he quickly covered in case the girl in question was listening. "You never say that to a chick."

"But why? She might get hurt. It's our duty as men…to…" He trailed off as the other three smacked their foreheads, was he really this socially in-depth?

"I'd be more worried about her hurting you man." DJ warned and Tyler snorted at the thought of Eva ever getting hurt by anything.

"Look, just let her drive without arguing gawd." Harold wheezed out, fed up with the prairie boy already.

"Oh I get it, you want me to lie eh?" They looked at him and Harold threw his arms up in the air in defeat.

"GUYS!" All four turned around to face the demon woman. "Let's move it! I think if we give her a running start the momentum will make it keep moving." Harold looked at her surprised at the fact that she actually was making sense. "What? I can be smart." She glared and Harold quickly nodded in agreement. "Four eyes get in the car and steer, take the map too. Home schooled," she shoved the camera into Ezekiel's hand much to the rest of the team's surprise. "Take that and get in." She turned to the other two and they awaited orders patiently. "Big guy and Jock, help me push."

Obediently they all moved into position, although Ezekiel took a little coaxing from Harold.

"Ready? One…Two…Three!"

* * *

_-Eva Cam-_

"Looks like I'm gonna have to whip these wimps into shape." She cracked her hand hard on her palm.

* * *

_-The Screaming Gophers-_

"Oh Bessie, this is going to rock!" Cody had sprawled his limbs on top of the bus's hood in what Gwen could only describe as a sad attempt at a hug.

"Uhhh Cody? Don't you think we should get going?" Gwen grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt and pulled him lightly off of the car and set him down.

"Oh sorry," He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "My dad's a mechanic so I get a little excited about cars." He was about to volunteer himself to drive when flashbacks to his Driver Ed days filtered in, him sitting unceremoniously on top of a phonebook in order to see over the wheel. That was close; he wouldn't what Gwen or anyone for that matter to see that. "Soooo, who wants to drive first?" He was happy to see that Izzy was too preoccupied talking to a squirrel to offer her services.

"I could do it." Trent shrugged as he took his guitar off his back. "That is unless you want to." He added quickly looking over at Gwen with a smile. They'd been dating for the past year now (long distance but they visited when time would permit) but nothing had really changed. He was still crazy about her.

"No, I'm fine with that." She returned a small smile, already forgiven the fact that he'd picked Izzy, well for the moment anyways. "I'd rather take the camera anyways." She showed it to him but then grimaced at the cheap plastic. "This is going to break isn't it?"

"Let's hope not. Just make sure you keep a tight grip on it." Trent replied and placed his hands around Gwen's and squeezed lightly to prove his point. Gwen blushed but nodded and placed the camera into her carry bag after he'd let go.

Cody almost gagged at the sight of it but chanted in his head that he was happy for them, he was happy for them. However no matter how happy for them he was it still hurt a little when he looked at Gwen, who he still had the biggest crush on. Trent just better treat her right. "Okay then I'll use the map." Trent nodded and Gwen merely ignored him.

"What should I do captaino?" Izzy popped in with an Italian accent out of nowhere causing Cody to scream in surprise. Gwen raised an eyebrow and Trent chuckled quietly at the sight.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Cody grabbed his new preppy red shirt and panted in attempts to slow his heart beat. Izzy nodded absently but looked at him expectantly. "Oh…umm…you can protect us from ninjas, one armed bikers and stuff like that." He hoped she'd buy into that.

"Wicked." Izzy started kicking at the air while skilfully balancing on one foot, her mad kung fu skills on display for all to see. "I'll kick ass and take names!" And she unleashed an unnerving cackle that Cody couldn't help but shrink away from.

"Whatever…let's just…go." Gwen phrased awkwardly and she gently pushed Trent from behind and made for the bus.

"Bye Guys!" Gwen snapped her head around and saw that Flying Bison team taking off down the road.

"And the Flying Bison take the lead, being the first ones out of the gate!"

"Crap!" Trent hollered and ushered the others over. "Let's go!" Cody jumped in the passenger seat, map in hand, and Izzy whipped open the back door of the bus to get into the vehicle with Gwen. The engine came alive as Chris repeated his instructions to Trent and the bus shot off after the Beatle much to the other teams' displeasure.

"Looks like the Screaming Gophers aren't going to take this lying down."

* * *

_-The Mortifying Mooses-_

All five of the Mortifying Mooses eyed each other warily, having a hard time seeing how this team was ever going to work. Of course Heather was the first to speak up.

"Look, I know most of you don't like me-"

"Amen Sister." Heather shot a quick glare but broke it almost as fast.

"And I don't like most of you but listen. We're going to be struck together for eight weeks; if we're going to win we have to…form a truce…for now." It looked as though this was very painful for the teen to say in LeShawna's eyes.

"I don't suppose we gotta choice."

"Why should we trust you?" Beth added; still soar about how Heather had treated her in the past. Lindsey on the other hand seemed to believe her at lease and Owen…well was being Owen.

"You don't have to trust me Beth, just work with me."

"How can I work with you if I can't trust you?" She immediately questioned her small form surprisingly intimidating to anyone who wasn't the queen bee.

"Can't we all just get along?" Owen spoke up but both of the females stared him down. "I'll be in the van." Lindsey followed, looking over her shoulder nervously.

* * *

_-Owen Cam-_

"Girls can be really scary…I miss the guys." Owen pushed his index fingers together out of habit and frowned.

* * *

"Look girl," LeShawna stepped between them, "we're spending too much time arguing and not enough time driving." She motioned to Noah's team, who had taken off while they were fighting. "So here," she handed Beth the map and Heather the camera before pushing them at the van. "I'll drive."

"Hey, I'm the captain here LeShawna!"

"I'm serious girl; I'm not putting up with your high and mighty attitude today. You may be captain but I'm not letting you boss us around." And LeShawna stuffed her into the back against her will and watched to make sure Beth scampered into the front passenger seat.

Heather grumbled but didn't add anymore as she crossed her arms and situated herself in the middle seat with Lindsey, one of the few morons in her car that she actually some what liked. Owen took the whole back seat due to his size and started cheering when LeShawna revved the engine once. However the van didn't start right away.

"Try again!" Heather demanded.

"I know, sit your white butt down." LeShawna tried again and the van coughed out a few fumes before it began running.

"Umm Lawanda?"

"It's LeShawna Lindsey."

"Right…LeShawna isn't that Gwen's team?" LeShawna snapped her head over to the direction Lindsey was pointed and saw that Gwen's team had indeed taken off.

"Oh hell!"

"Go, Go GO!" Heather kicked LeShawna's seat and the car veered forward. Heather took this moment as LeShawna shouted at Chris's voice on the intercom, to roll down her window as they drove by the Killer Bass team (who were of course arguing about one thing or another) and waved. "Bye little fishies!" And she quickly rolled it back up when Duncan and Bridgette both lashed back at her, laughing to herself at what she knew they had just found out. "Oh here's your hair pin back Lindsey."

"Thanks Heather." She smiled and took it back, oblivious to what evil doing it had been apart of.

"And the Mortifying Mooses take third. Walruses, Basses what's taking you so long?"

* * *

_-The Killer Bass-_

"Argh…let's just get one thing straight." Courtney jabbed her finger into Duncan's chest irritably. "Just because we are on the same team does not mean I have to like you."

"Sure thing, Princess." He rolled his eyes but allowed a little smirk to play with his lips. So she wanted to fight, he was fine with that. "Whatever you say."

"Stop calling me that!" Bridgette slapped a hand down on her friend's shoulder and Courtney stiffened but then relaxed.

"Alright, we've got more important things to do. We can talk about this later…right Courtney?"

"…right." And she pounded her fist down on the palm of her hand. "Because we have a competition to win!"

"Right on." Geoff cheered and threw his arms around both of the girls. "This is going to be a killer road trip!" Bridgette nodded in agreement and Courtney squirmed a little under Geoff's arm but didn't force it off much to Duncan's dismay.

"Okay," Courtney took the initiative, prepared to take charge as usual, "I believe that the best person to drive would be-"

"Me." Duncan cut in, waving the keys in his hand.

"What? No I was going to say-"

"You? Forgive me Princess but some how I don't think that's a good idea." Courtney suddenly grew quiet and looked down at the road, embarrassment painting her face.

"Ah no…I can't drive."

"Oh that's rich. You, Miss Perfect, can't drive?"

"I've been too busy with getting an education to concern myself with learning to drive one of those contraptions, something you wouldn't know anything about!" She spat, her face still red. Duncan was about to retort when Bridgette quickly motioned for them to stop.

"Guys! Seriously this needs to stop."

"Yeah, listen to Bridgette, stop harshing the mellow." Geoff added helpfully and then looked over at Duncan. "I think the dude should drive though if he wants to. Not really my thing." He was more of a boat person himself. Bridgette nodded, grasping the camera in her hands.

"Fine." Courtney huffed angrily. "But I'm being the navigator, I won't let some Neanderthal get us lost!"

"That's fine with me." And he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively, "Better view for me."

"Oh you're such a pervert." But she didn't let him respond and quickly saddled up to the front seat, map crinkling from her tight grip. Duncan went to follow her but Bridgette stopped him. Geoff gave her a questioning look but she just smiled at him and he hopped over the car door into the back of the jeep.

"What gives?"

"Look…" Bridgette sighed and looked him in the face. "I know you have a thing for Courtney and you have this weird way of flirting but…" She looked over at her bud who sat crossed armed in her seat. "Can you please try to find a less mind aching way to do it? Geoff and I have to deal with this too you know."

* * *

_-Bridgette Cam-_

"To be honest, I don't like Duncan all that much. He's kind of mean." Bridgette whispered into the camera. "But I know Courtney does…no matter what she says and that's all that really matters." The blond looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is watching. "Hopefully they'll both realize it soon so that we can get some peace."

* * *

"Pfft who said I have a thing for her?" Bridgette raised a brow in a _'yeah right'_ kind of way. "She's the one that wants me. I'm just trying to get her to admit it."

"Sure..." She dropped her hand from his shoulder and turned to join her teammates. He rolled his eyes, what did Malibu Barbie know anyways...he climbed into the front, turned the engine on and pushed down on the gas only to hear a noise that no person wants to hear when on the road.

_Pop!_

"What was that?" Geoff slid into the door and Bridgette bumped into him as the car slumped backwards and to the left. He peeked over the edge of his seat and saw the deflated tire. "Oh no…"

"What!" Courtney leaned out of her seat and bit her lip. This was just great, not even out the parking lot and they were already having car problems. "But it looked fine before!"

"Bye little fishes!" Bridgette and Duncan looked up and can to a similar realization as the Mortifying Mooses drove by.

"Heather." They hissed at the same time.

"I should have known." Courtney added, eyeing the van's retreating form.

* * *

_-The Wheezing Walruses-_

"Ready? One…Two…Three!" The three 'campers' began pushing against the back of the station wagon as Harold aimed forward with the car. It started rolling and they broke out into a run. By now all the teams but the Killer Bass had left and Eva was frustrated…to put it mildly. Finally building up enough momentum, Harold turned the key in the engine and it took over the spinning of the wheels. "Get in the car Jock!" Eva yelled over the rumbling of the engine.

"Leave it to me!" He spoke and got this determined look on his face as he used his suppose skills to run up the side of the car. It was like a scene straight out of that Little Miss Sunshine movie he'd seen with Lindsey that one time. But when he got there, the door wasn't open. "Man, open up!" He cried desperately beating on side.

Ezekiel seemed a little puzzled but forced it open, hitting Tyler in the face knocking him over. "Ooops…" Luckily DJ caught him as he started running up the side and tossed the unconscious athlete into the station wagon. He got in after a long struggle with the home schooled kid's help (though his size made it really hard).

"Come on Eva!" DJ leaned out of the car and reached his hand out for the black haired teen.

"Right." She nodded and dashed up the side with surprising speed. She grabbed DJ's hand and hoisted herself up on the edge, pulling the door shut behind her. They all hollered and hooted, glad that the car moved on it's own with great speed as the road dipped down. Harold climbed over to the passenger seat and Eva took her spot, pushing the car forward.

They shot pass Heather's team as Eva shouted out the window. "See you at the finish line you manipulative witch!"

* * *

_-Heather Cam-_

"Oh Eva is so going down!" Heather makes a cut throat sign but drops the camera. "Crap! Owen don't do that!" The camera feed shuts off.

* * *

_-The Killer Bass-_

"Remind me how you convinced us to hold up the car dude?" Geoff had a difficulty getting the words out, his attention mainly on the jeeps excruciating weight that he was sharing with the girls as Duncan fiddled with the flat tire, a new one that was attached to the back of the jeep at his side.

"I told you, we don't have a jack. You got any better ideas?" His speech was hurried as he was concentrating on the wheel.

"Well hurry up!" Courtney yelped, not at all physically up to this task. "It's heavy!"

"Shut up, I'm trying!" He unleashed an angry snarled as he pulled on the wheel to dislodge it from the mechanism. It popped off on his third try and he landed on his rear, tire in hand. "There!"

"Ummm…Duncan the new one?" Bridgette frowned, shifting her weight uneasily.

"Yeah I know, one second!" He tossed the old one and rolled the spare over, it was a little smaller than the other wheels but it was the only one they had. He forced the thing on the axis, having done this numerous times before in his own (see: stolen) car. The caps were next and he backed away. "Done." He muttered. The three dropped the jeep and it bounced once before settling back on the ground, still slightly leaning but better then it was.

"Alright dude and dudettes let's rock this!" They quickly climbed in again, now in last place and powered the car up.

"What took you guys so long?" Chris bellowed from the speaker, scaring Courtney and Bridgette.

"Shut up." Duncan growled back and slammed down on the gas. The two girls clutched their seats in surprise but Geoff seemed excited and waved his hat above his head.

"Woohoo!"

* * *

-_Chris-mobile_-

"And so our contestants have set off on the road, hostilities already running high by the looks of it." Chris, who was on the inside of his lovely trailer that was following the campers. "Looks like this year will be the best one yet! Who will get to Nelson first? And who will be the first one to kill one of their teammates? All that and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA ROAD TRIP!" Chris grinned smugly as he looked at the video tapings lining one of the walls.

"Well I'll leave you with our new end of the show segment, TD Driver's Ed. We got footage of each TD contestant during Drivers Ed, showing us the do's and don't of driving. Roll it!"

* * *

_-TD Driver's Ed-_

_The footage is being taken behind a bush as a car pulls up with a short foreign man holding a clip board. The door opens and Cody gets in the front seat, looking nervous and proud of himself at the same time._

"_Time to show the ladies how cool I am." He goes for the keys but is stopped by the instructor. The cameraman is heard laughing as he zooms in._

"_Can you see over the steering wheel?" The man mutters in a British accent._

"_Oh course I can!" Cody quickly responds, looking through the hole of the wheel at one pretty girl in particular, winking._

"_I don't think so." And with freakish strength the man lifts Cody up and sticks a telephone book under his posterior. "There."_

"_Ah man your cramping my style!"_

"_Shut up and drive!" The Brit shouts and Cody quickly starts the car and drives off. The camera pans to a group of girls giggling on the side._

**A/N**: Chapter 4 people I'm suprised I got this far this fast. It was hard keeping this under 10 pages. Anyway yay we're on the road! alienphantom I hope you appreciate the little mention of one armed bikers...not sure yet whether they'll appear but we shall see. As for the Driver's Ed thing I thought it might be fun. They had auditions for the first season so I thought I needed something too.

Thanks for the reviews people, loved them muchly I take them all into consideration. It's weird to think that people actually like this. Oh and I think it's awesome that there are even people from Australia that are enjoying TDI.

Reviewer Question: If you were on a road trip would you be a) the Driver b)the navigator c)the photographer d) other (specify).

**IMPORTANT:** I thought that just for the heck of it I would hold a tiny contest, nothing special but I think it might be fun. Send me your best road trip stories (real or fake I really don't care). The one with the best story will get a cameo in the story, I've already got a few ways that I can insert them. **The only requirement is that you must have at least left one review on my story (I think that's fair since it is sorta a reward for all the kindness).** **Send your entries to my email on my profile ****and the deadline will be August 17th (please include your username on ). **I'll contact the winner for details. Maybe I'll feature some of the stories too.

R&R

* * *


	6. Mountain Mayhem

Total Drama Road Trip

Chapter 5: Mountain Mayhem

* * *

_-??-_

_The sky was painted pink and orange, the road sides coated with tall lollipop and peppermint trees. Even the road itself seemed to be coloured brown in gingerbread. The car was flying through floating donuts and in the distance a pink sugary looking mountain was taunting the large teen._

_Owen groaned in pleasure, his nose teasing him with the sweet aroma, and aimed the flying car towards the mountain in his hungry daze. _

"_So…sweet…must…reach…sugary…goodness." He pushed on the gas and the car went faster, passing a colourful rainbow. Birds were singing and unicorns were hoping on the sides among the peppermints. Suddenly one of them galloped up to the side of the flying car._

"_Let's go to candy mountain Owen! It's the land of joy and joyness!" Owen looked over and smiled broadly, waving._

"_Yes…let's…go." He chanted dreamily and leaned out the window to gaze at the __magical leoplaridon that was gesturing to the mountain. The happy group plowed ahead and reached the pink butte within a matter of seconds. Owen climbed out of the flying car and ran happily towards the sugary delight._

_However before he reached it the unicorns emerged from the candy forest and grinned insanely as they surrounded him._

"_Wait…fellows…what are you doing?" Owen laughed nervously as the creatures circled in like sharks and one brandished a large scalpel as he cackled._

"_This won't hurt a bit Owen…"_

"_Owen…"_

"_Owen."_

"_Owen!"_

* * *

_-The Mortifying Mooses-_

"OWEN!"

"DON'T TAKE MY KIDNEY!" Owen lashed out against his assailant, pushing them over and sending them backwards to crack their head on the driver's seat.

"Damn it Owen! What was that for?" The big lummox opened his eyes and saw Heather seething in front of him, who had only been trying to wake him up from his nightmare. He quickly checked his side, no stitches so assumingly his kidney was still there.

"Oh…he he," he added his signature laugh as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically, "Sorry Heather. I just had a nightmare."

"Man, I told you not to eat that stuff; you never know what Chef put in that sandwich." LeShawna commented from her spot at the front, never taking her eyes of the road. Things had calmed down a bit with the hostile group due to not having any other choice. It was about a day in, they'd survived the first day by taking turns napping in order to avoid pointless arguing, stopping only for about five hours in order to allow LeShawna to catch on some zzz's (she'd refused to let Heather take over despite her pleas).

"But I'm sooo hungry." He groaned, looking over at the almost empty cooler, he'd nearly cleaned it out due to the fact that the girls had refused to touch any of it except for the one box of rice krispy squares that they'd been sharing sparingly (since they didn't have any money).

"Owen's right." Beth spoke out from the passenger seat. "We need to get some food." She gestured to her map with her finger, pointed out a small secluded town. "Look, Fraser is only forty kilometers ahead."

"Good I say we stop and find something to eat! While we're at it lets get some gas. Step on it LeShawna!" Heather declared, taking her role of authority to heart.

"Good call!" Owen cheered and high fived Lindsey who seemed just as excited after hearing a loud rumble from her stomach. She smiled at Heather who nodded in approval.

* * *

_-Lindsey Cam-_

"I know that Heather is like, totally mean sometimes but she did say she was sorry about the whole using me thing." Lindsey is twisting a piece of her hair in her hands and shrugs her shoulders. The camera is place awkwardly on her lap, cutting half her face off in the shot. "Plus I like totally made her bald so I think the karma thing worked. 'Sides everyone needs a friend!" She giggles lightly but then a grimace appears when she hears Heather shouting for her to come back to the car.

"Oh gotta go!" She fiddles with the camera but doesn't seem to find an off button. She starts slapping the camcorder and the video feed dies. "There we go!" Seems the audio didn't. "Coming Heather!"

* * *

LeShawna growled under her breath but didn't speak up in hopes to avoid an argument. However she did abruptly hit the breaks out of protest before speeding forward. "Hey watch it!"

"Oops, my bad girl. Hope I didn't hurt y'all." Heather narrowed her eyes and took the camera in her hands and rotated the wheel before clicking the button in the driver's direction, setting off the flash. "Ack!" The car swerved on the road and all the passengers screamed, clutching tightly to their seats. Luckily, LeShawna is a good driver and she quickly snatched the wheel and righted the vehicle as the car behind them honked angrily. She rolled down her window and told the guy off before pulling over and turning the thing off.

"LeShawna!"

"What are you trying to do girl, kill us?" She got out of the car and yanked the door open.

"Look it was just an accident. Take a chill pill!" Heather stepped out and leaned forward, an action that LeShawna mimicked, and they both stared each other down.

"That was no accident! You were trying to make me blind!

"Guys…" Lindsey tried to distract them but it didn't seem to deter either of them.

"Well it couldn't make your driving any worse!"

"Oh you're messing with the wrong sister!" It looked as though she was about to throw a punch when Owen stepped in and scooped them up in each arm tightly. The girls kicked profusely and glared at the male.

"Put me down, you big lummox!"

"Owen, let me knock her one!"

"Guys, we need to get along." Owen clutched them to his body and swayed them from side to side. "Shhh…everyone's just cranky 'cause we're hungry."

"Fine! Just put me down and I'll behave!" Heather pushed away from the sweaty Ox and got back into the car reluctantly, handing the camera to Lindsey who followed her. "I didn't want to carry the camera anyways." Everyone else resituated themselves in the car and grudgingly moved on.

* * *

_-The Flying Bison-_

"Fifty-eight bottles of root beer on the wall, fifty-eight bottle of root beer! You take one down, past it around, fifty-seven bottles of root beer on the wall!" Katie and Sadie had been chanting the same tune enthusiastically for the past hour much to Noah's displeasure. He was huddled over his map like a lifeline to his sanity, tracking intently out his route to Nelson in hopes to block out the twins and keep their first place standing (as far as he knew). "…fifty-six bottles of root beer on the wall!"

"Argh! Stop it!" Noah barked at the girls. Both of them pouted but ceased singing per his request.

"Aww you're no fun Noah." Katie whined from her seat taking her eyes off the road for a second to give him her best pouty face.

"Keep your eyes on the road idiot!" He grabbed the wheel and pulled it over before she went into the other lane.

"Hey don't be a backseat driver!" Katie complained, gripping the wheel tightly to prove she could do it herself.

"Yeah let Katie drive!" Sadie instantly came to her defense.

"Whatever." Noah mumbled and looked over his head rest to see Justin ignoring the entire situation, simply looking out the window at the lovely view. Or so he had thought until Justin began adjusting his hair in the window's reflection. Noah sighed, was he the only one here with any brain power? The car went silent for awhile as it curved up the mountainous side roads, revealing a beautiful view of a lake. Noah didn't seem to care though.

"Oh look Sadie, its soooo pretty!"

"Oh I know it's almost as pretty as you Katie."

"Aww thank you! But you are so much prettier."

"Gag me now." Noah muttered quietly before readjusting the map on his lap and looked down the road. "Ok, there's a split in the road up ahead, we're going right."

"You're right or my right?" She questioned. Was she serious?

"They're the same right brainac." She ignored the name and nodded determinedly.

"So that way?" She pointed in the opposite direction.

"What? No! That way!" He pointed the other way with an exasperated sigh.

"But you said right."

"That is right!" The car was coming onto the split and Katie looked panicked.

"Katie, follow Noah!" Sadie cried and helped gesture to the right, aware of her friend's poor sense of direction. Justin didn't seem that interested in the order and merely half heartedly helped point out which road to take. Katie gripped the wheel and whipped it in order to make a hard right turn, narrowly missing a billboard that was on the grass at the center of the split. They shot down the road like a missile and it was only after a few minutes that Katie regulated the pace.

"Is everyone alright?" Katie giggled nervously as Noah glared at her with deadly intensity.

"I thought you said you could drive?" He said in an accusatory voice.

"I can." She smiled and looked back at the road before whispering, "I'm just really bad with directions."

Noah slapped his forehead, great could it get any worse? "I think I'm going to be sick…" Noah looked back in time to catch Sadie bending over in her seat and vomiting on the floor. Justin lifted his feet in disgust and eyed the girl warily. "I shouldn't have eaten that funny looking sandwich…"

"Oh Sadie! Are you alright?"

He just had to ask.

* * *

_-The Wheezing Walruses-_

The atmosphere in the broken down station wagon was surprisingly good natured. The boys had discovered that Eva wasn't nearly as hardcore as she usually displayed, actually holding civil conversations with DJ and Harold about what they'd been up to outside of TDI and about common interests.

It seemed being a fitness buff also made Eva savvy to lots about the human body and other science related topics. Tyler also managed to get some tips on training for his many sport related activities (although rather discreetly since he'd never admit that he needed help in his 'athletics'). They were still terrified of her monstrous strength but the knowledge of her having a sane side reassured them slightly. Only Ezekiel seemed anxious to piss her off in his own unintentional way. Like now for instance…

"Watch out for that car eh." The boy pointed down the road at a Saturn that wasn't anywhere near them. He'd been like this for the whole day, signaling at different driving hazards as if she were blind and oblivious.

"I know, shut up." She growled impatiently, gritting her teeth. The punk was going to get his ass handed to him if he didn't stop it soon.

"And there's a-"

"I KNOW!" She hollered over her shoulder at him, gripping the wheel as if it were the boy's neck.

"Eh, you shouldn't take your eyes off the road its danger-"

"You better pray that your death is swift and painless." She mumbled under her breath, breathing in and out like her anger management instructor had taught her to do. Tyler, who had taken it upon himself to 'keep the kid in line' after a near murdering ten minutes into the trip (involving Ezekiel and his attempt to tell Eva that he believed that she would probably enjoy preparing food for the men), delivered a quick fist down on his head.

"Come on guys, this is what Chris wants, if we go insane and turn on each other he wins." DJ glanced at the speaker cautiously. They hadn't heard from him lately and that worried the big guy. Harold looked up from his map and nodded in agreement and Tyler apologized to Ezekiel who only sported a confused expression as he took off his tuque to rub his head.

"You're right, that cocky manipulative bastard…" She didn't seem to care what Chris heard. "Four eyes!" Harold perked up and flinched upon reflex but relaxed once he saw no fists were flying at him. "Fraser?"

"ETA is two hours, if traffic holds up." The nerd looked at the nearly deserted road and smiled. "Looks clear, no cars, ninjas or other distraction." He wheezed in response.

"Ninjas dude?" Tyler quirked an eyebrow up and laughed. "Ninjas don't really exist."

"Shhh they can hear you, gawd." Harold whispered, shifting his eyes back and forward to scan the area. A few silent moments passed before he raised his head and sighed in relief, placing a bony hand on his chest. "We're in the clear for now." DJ noted a pair of num-chucks secured tightly at the navigator's side.

"Whatever you say man." Tyler scratched his head before he leaned back over to the window and stared out at the mountains and trees around him, contemplating what Lindsey was up too. He remembered passing the mortifying moose's car and seeing her wave excitedly at him but he hadn't seen her since. Sure he liked the guys (Eva was debatable but she was sorta growing on him, forcefully but still) but this trip wouldn't be the same without sneaking around with his girl…even if she wasn't the brightest bulb.

Eva jerked the car forward as they came to another round turn and powered though it effortlessly even at the intense speed she was travelling at. You could call it reckless but she wasn't having any trouble controlling the car at all so the others had gotten us to it. Ezekiel of course had secretly credited it to females having a tendency to speed but kept the comment to himself when he was reminded of the throbbing bump on his head.

As they finished the turn DJ noticed something that made his eyes widened in fear, a group of ducks! A mother and two baby chicks in fact, and Eva was headed right for them. He screamed in desperation and the others all looked at him oddly. He realized that they didn't get what he wanted and leaned over Eva's shoulder and took a hold of the wheel.

"I'll save you duckies!!" The station wagon swerved left, coughing out harsh fumes at the sudden movement and rolled off the road into the grassy area before the land cut off at a cliff. Luckily the car stopped thanks to Eva's constant pumping of the break as she cursed her head off at DJ's stupidity. However DJ actually ignored her, his sense of animal justice over taking his fear of the body builder. He climbed out of the vehicle and scurried over to the road where the duckies waddled uncaringly, unaware of what fate almost befell them. He scooped up the little birds in his arms and carried them back to the car with a pleading look.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Eva death panned. "We almost died for a bunch of ducks!" She tightened her fist and hoisted up her shelves.

"DJ man, that was insane!" Tyler winced when he came closer; the ducks looked remarkably similar to chickens. "Dude put them down and let's go."

"But…" DJ's eyes grew big and watery as he looked from the feathered creatures to his teammates. Harold, as insightful as always, immediately understood what he wanted.

"DJ, we can't keep wild animals in a car, gawd!"

"I promise I'll take care of them!" He quickly responded, scratching the feather casings of one of the chicks that cooed in pleasure. Ezekiel came up to DJ and started petting another one, reminiscing on his farm animals.

"Dude, they're freaking birds!" Tyler pointed a shaky finger at them. DJ however didn't look like he was going to let go of them anytime soon.

"Fine, if Brick house here takes care of them whatever." Eva slammed the door open and returned to her seat and started the engine again. "Get your asses in here before the witch catches up." DJ's eyes lit up in glee and scrambled in, ducks in hand, and Tyler in tow, looking rather nervously at the foul.

"Thanks Eva." DJ remarked as he cuddled up to the birds.

"They get out of hand and I'm eating them." DJ and the ducks all gulped at the same time as the car pulled back on the road and zoomed forward in hopes to eventually past Cody's group.

"Mmm Duck soup." Ezekiel muttered dreamily.

* * *

_-The Screaming Gophers-_

Speaking of which, the teens that were scooting along the road in what Cody had dubbed 'Bessie' all sneezed at the same time, unaware that the narrative had switched to them during the commercial break.

"Bless you." Cody remarked as he rubbed his nose clean of all embarrassing substances.

"Gesundheit!" Izzy chanted loudly, causing Gwen to clap her hands over her ears in protest.

"Gesuna-what?" She questioned with a glare.

"Gesundheit! It's German! To keep the demons from running up your nose." She added with a duh voice as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're supposed to say thank you after." She grinned in anticipation.

* * *

_-Gwen Cam-_

"Help, I'm trapped in a crappy bus with an accident prone fan boy, my boyfriend and a freaking lunatic!" Gwen face plants into her lap and unleashes an aggravated cry. "Why did I come back?!" She looks at the camera and points dead at it.

"If you're watching this Chris, I'm coming for you."

* * *

"Ummm…Thanks for…keeping the demons from… our noses Izzy." Trent awkwardly let out, still not quite sure how to act around the little firecracker of a girl. He saw Gwen's exasperated look in the rear view mirror and felt her pain, having to share a sit with the orange haired girl. He reached one of his hands over the front seat and motioned for Gwen to grab it. She did, albeit reluctantly, and he gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, also did you know that if you sneeze too hard you can fracture a rib?"

"I did…" Cody groaned in remembrance and Trent spared him a questioning glance. "Long story man; let's just say never trust a six year old with a pepper shaker and a frying pan."

"Ouch man."

"Yeah it's like soooo painful but also if you try to stop a sneeze you can rupture a blood vessel in your head and die. Isn't that cool?" Izzy pointed to her head and grinned until another thought came to her. "And and if you sneeze with your eyes open, they can pop out of there sockets! That happen to one of my friends once, it was so awesome, and the eyes balls cleared 10 meters at least!"

"Ewwww bra…" Cody placed his hands over his eyes in a weird attempt of making sure they were still there. This was how it had been since they started, Izzy sharing odd facts that they really didn't want to hear, Cody taking everything she said and applying it to all the accidents he'd been though in his short seventeen years of life while trying secretly to impress Gwen. It was really a miracle that he was still alive. Gwen usually kept to her sketch pad, drawing the beautiful sites of B.C to pass the time and occasionally conversed with Trent when the other two were asleep.

_Bzzzzz…_

"What was that?" Cody chimed in paranoia. He snapped his head around questionably and it seemed like time slowed as he looked around. Then he saw it, floating just a hair length above Gwen's head, sporting his stripped yellow jacket and tiny wings. "BEE!"

Gwen looked up, saw the bug, and started swatting above her head uncaringly; it was just a bee after all. However the thing wouldn't go away and it started zooming around the inside of the bus. Cody was cowering now.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Chill out Cody." Trent tried to calm the kid down but he didn't seem to comply. "It's just a bee."

"I'm allergic to bees!" He brandished an epee pen and Trent realized that this wasn't one of Cody's outlandish irrational fears. "Kill it!"

"Aye Aye captiano! I shall protect you." Izzy saluted and grabbed the map from the boy's hands to make a swatter. Her eyes narrowed and she raised the map above her head in Gwen's direction. "For Canada!"

"Ahh!" Gwen bent forward quickly as the map made a slice through the air where her head had been only seconds before. "Watch it!"

"Izzy I don't think that-"

"Don't worry I totally got this." Izzy began humming the infamous flight of the bumblebees as she set to work on the bee, Gwen narrowly dodging the exterminator's wrath. The bee however seemed up to the challenge for it started on different aerial acrobatics that would have impressed Cody if he weren't terrified of getting stung. The creature then morphed to the front seat in front of Trent who began bobbing his head from side to side to avoid it. This however resulted in him loosening his grip on the wheel and the mini bus began veering off course, zigzagging down the road.

Izzy leapt to the front, her seatbelt removed as she went to attack and accidently smacked Trent in the head. "HEY!" He was smacked a second time in the eye, rendering him temporarily blind and the car started spinning rapidly in a circle.

"Grab the wheel!" Gwen yelped and leaned over the head rest to take hold of the steering wheel. She pushed Izzy away, who landed on the back seat with a plop, and righted the vehicle in time for Trent to re-grab it when he regained sight. The bee disappeared from view and Gwen sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at the bee swatter and glared. "You could have got us killed!"

"Slight miscalculation, I shall have my revenge on Jerry!"

"…Jerry?" Trent questioned as Cody readjusted himself.

"Wow, sorry I lost my cool there for a second bra." He grinned at Gwen who looked at him as if he was diseased and settled her eyes back on her sketch book to try and de-stress. However, suddenly something jumped out at her left that made her shout in surprise.

* * *

_-The Killer Bass-_

"Hey Bridge," Geoff nudged at the blonde's side gently and her eyes fluttered open slowly before looking over at the cowboy. She was surprisingly warm on her side despite the fact that they were riding in a car with no roof.

"Something the matter Geoff?" She smiled serenely and stretched her arms above her head, now awake from her afternoon nap. He shook his head and gestured to his watch.

"Nah, you just said to make sure you were awake at three." She perked up immediately and looked up at the sky to confirm that what he said was true.

"Oh! Already?" She sat up, realizing that she'd been leaning against the male for the entirety of her three nap, a little embarrassed. His arm must have been getting numb; he should have woken her up sooner. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No prob," He smiled his usual goofy grin as he pumped his shoulder to wake it up. "You know you sleep like a bear."

"Oh…umm…thanks." Her face quirked in an odd fashion and Geoff looked as though he immediately regretted phasing it like that.

* * *

_-Geoff Cam-_

"Smooth Geoff, real smooth." He plants his hands to his face and shakes his head. "Why can't I ever say anything right?"

* * *

"Looks like Malibu Barbie is up and about." Duncan eyed her through the rear view mirror and shook his head at Geoff, letting him know that he did not approve of his lame line. Geoff shot one back at his odd choice of nickname.

"While I appreciate you trying to including me in your little mind games, save your weird pet names for Courtney." She replied, looking over at the girl in question's sleeping form. "There's no reason we can't just all get along." Duncan rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the road. Fighting with Bridgette was nowhere near as fun as fighting with the CIT. She was too nice and understanding about everything for his taste. "I'm surprised she let you drive unsupervised."

"Ah the Princess here wouldn't stop squawking about my 'bad' driving so I took the courtesy of knocking her out."

"What?!" The blond quickly peered around the edge but didn't find anything physically wrong with her. "What did you do to her?" She asked.

"Relax I was joking, sheesh teach your girlfriend to take a joke Geoff."

"We're not…" Bridgette trailed off as she looked over at Geoff, hard press to figure out what exactly they were or were not. He seemed a little hurt but quickly covered it off and pushed Duncan's shoulder.

"Ease off Dude."

"Yeah yeah." The criminal decided to concentrate on something more interesting and glanced in Courtney's direction. However what he saw through her window caught his eye before he could allow himself to be distracted. "Hey isn't that Elvis's car?" He nodded down the mountain side where in the distance they could barely make out a red mini bus approaching the bottom (they were still near the top but since the road winded around the mountains they could make out different connecting passes).

Geoff leaned closer to Bridgette to get a better look and confirmed Duncan's conclusion. "Yeah that's definitely Trent's ride. We're far behind aren't we?"

"Not for long." Duncan put on his signature smirk and leaned in close to the steering wheel, a position that got Bridgette a little worried to say the lease.

"Wait, Duncan what are you plan-"

"Hold on tight!" He jerked hard to the right and the car went sailing down the mountain side, through the trees (which slapped the car and passengers mercilessly with their branches) and towards the bottom of the mountain.

"Dude!"

"Duncan!" The two blonds gripped each other tightly as the jeep bounced up and down rigorously over rocks and bushes. "This can't be safe!"

"Pfft it's an off road vehicle isn't it? Woohoo!" Duncan seemed to be enjoying this a little too much, barely using any effort to dodge the trees. Courtney unfortunately chose that moment to wake up, the bumps shaking her awake.

"What's going on?" Her hair whipped her in the face and she desperately tried to brush it back as she looked ahead. "DUNCAN!"

"Morning Princess." She barely caught it over the deafening wind but she did hear his maniac laugh. "Just in time for all the fun!"

"Are you crazy?!" Courtney leaned over, smacking the male senseless, not registering the fact that he was the one in control of the car.

"Hey! Stop it! Courtney!" He let go of the wheel to defend himself and the jeep hit a large slanted rock that launched them into the air. The CIT clutched the delinquent by his shirt and all four of the passengers screamed.

"I'm too young to die dude!"

"I HATE YOU DUNCAN!" Courtney wailed. The jeep floated for a second in the air before dropping like a rock near the edge of the bottom road way and rolling mercilessly toward the red mini bus.

Duncan somehow managed to untangle himself from the navigator's iron clad grip (although reluctantly on his part) and pulled the car into a sharp left, just missing Gwen's door (who was staring in disbelief at the whole thing). He got a chance to breath before looking over his shoulder. "See you suckers!"

* * *

_-Gwen Cam-_

"I though I was going to die, freaking die!" Gwen pulls out her sketchbook and brandishes a doodle of Duncan. "He's going down." She takes her pencil and scribbles over top of his shaded face.

* * *

Bridgette could barely contain the brunette as she tried to claw her way over to the reckless driver to rip him apart. However once the blond reminded her that they were now in second she settled down and grudgingly remained in silence staring out her window in protest of the criminal.

* * *

_-Chris-mobile-_

"That was awesome!" Chris was laughing his head off with chef as he kept rewinding the footage of Gwen's face as the Killer Bass's car nearly collided into Bessie. He looked over at the camera and waved with the remote in his hand. "Seems like this teams are keeping things interesting even without our meddling. But we wouldn't want them to feel neglected now do we, isn't that right Chef?" He smirked and stroked his stubble.

"Right." His partner in crime nodded as he searched through his costume closet for their latest scheme.

"Well folks, I'll leave with this week's TD Driver's Ed. Lets check in on the lovely Lindsey"

* * *

_-TD Driver__'s Ed-_

_The cameraman has somehow snuck into the trunk of the__ Drivers Ed car and has perched his lens between the back seat cushions. They are currently travelling down one of the residential streets of Edmonton, Alberta with a small pudgy woman in the front passenger seat, Lindsey at the wheel._

"_Very good dear, now slow down to about 20 km/hr. That's right and turn the wheel slowly."_

"_Like this Ms. Gibbins?"_

"_Excellent Lindsey." The instructor is caught looking pleased in the lens but Lindsey can't be seen at this angle. Suddenly an electronic version of Girls Just Want to Have Fun fills the air and a hand is seen reaching into a purse. "Dear, we're on the road-"_

"_This'll totally just take a second." She cheered in a sing song voice, completing the turn as she flipped her cell open. "Hello? Paula! Like what's up...No I'm not busy…That's terrible!" The blond pushed down on the gas, taking her instructor by surprise and turned onto a main street, never failing to do turn signals or cut anyone off. "I'll be there in a sec." She clamps the phone shut._

"_Lindsey, what are you doing?!"_

"_There's totally a huge emergency!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Paula's trapped in a bathroom stall with diarrhea on a date! We've gotta rescue her." Lindsey zooms through the traffic as if she is a pro and the elderly lady looks completely frazzled. "Oh, you totally can't tell anyone that." Lindsey executes a perfect un-turn and starts babbling about where she was going to find toilet paper._

"_I…I…" She stops and takes out her pen. The camera zooms in on the instructor's clip board and see that she is giving the girl full marks. The comment reads, good in a crisis. _

A/N: Sorry about how long that took, had alot of computer issues and job related stuff clogging up the schedule on top of how long it turned out being. Anyways this was a fun chapter to write. I was trying to let characters I've been neglecting have some 'good times' like the Bessie car and the Wheezing Walruses. Hope you caught all the different references (especially the Jerry Seinfeld one, Jerry the Bee may return in future chapters). Oh and all of Izzy's facts are 100 true, there was research involved XD.

I'm happy to annonce that **Dramatic Melody** (got your info) and **stuckatschoo**l (I need you to send me info) won cameos in TDRT! Congrats! They'll be making an appearence soon. Thanks for all the great entries and also thanks for the reviews they really brighten up my day.

Reviewer Question: What weird/interesting facts do you have to share? What should I name DJ's duckies (one momma and two chicks)?

R&R

* * *


End file.
